Eagle Perched On Rock
Eagle Perched On Rock (Eagle) is a handsome, sleek, reddish brown tabby tom with a thick tail and sharp green eyes. History :Eagle is a Cave Guard in the Tribe of Rushing Water. :He is very dedicated and loyal, and is skeptical about having a mate or even falling in love, which he believes would distract him. :However he soon develops very strong feelings for Frost, and she seems to return them herself, although she never says anything. Eagle gropes with the notion of whether or not to tell her, but in the end decides that he couldn't hide from his feelings. :One night, he takes her outside the cave to the waterfall. Frost is very happy to be there with him, and at first the two just talk to each other, which both were very content to do. But as the night grew longer, and their conversation began to die away, Eagle feels the moment is right to tell her how he really felt. He turns to her and confesses how he loved her, and how she was unlike any cat he had ever met, but wasn't sure if he was ready for a relationship yet. He expects for Frost to be either angry or hurt, but she is neither. To his surprise she is quite understanding, telling him that she felt the same way, and had for a long time. Agreeing that they would remain friends for now, the two spend most of the night there together, star gazing. :About half a moon later, Eagle starts to spend less and less time with Frost; although he wasn't sure why, he just didn't feel like spending time with her. He didn't realize he was hurting her so much, for she never said anything about it. :He starts to grow close to Comet, who is quite beautiful and fun to be around. He spends a lot of time with her, and although Frost still says nothing, she is heart broken. :Eagle soon realizes that he loves everything about Comet, and thinks of how to tell her. When she asks him to meet her in the cave of rushing water, he grows curious and hurries to meet her one night. A to-be, Darkness is at the far side of the cave, but pays no attention to Eagle as he enters. He is delighted to see Comet, and pads forward, asking her what she had wanted to tell him. Comet starts to say that he was the best tom she had ever met, and that she loved him. Neither of them saw Frost enter the cave, and neither of them realized that she was watching as Eagle confessed his own feelings for Comet, and asked her to be his mate; which she gladly accepted. Frost speaks for the first time, her voice cracked with pain as she asks if Eagle really loved Comet. Eagle says nothing, and it is clear that he is uncomfortable. Comet apologizes sincerely to Frost, looking genuinely hurt, for she had not known of Frost's own feelings for Eagle. Frost reassured them that it was fine, and that she hoped they would be happy together. After she exits the cave she cries a little, and goes for a walk. :Eagle and Comet grow very close, and soon Comet tells him that she is expecting their kits. Eagle and Comet are over joyed, and Comet moves into the nursery. :Comet later gives birth to their two kits, Wolf that Howls at Moon and Robin That Flies in Sky. Real Life Image Family Members Mate: :Comet:Revealed in the Cave of Rushing Water Living Son: :Wolf: Living Daughter: :Robin: Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Cave Guard Category:Tribe of Rushing Water Member Category:Nightshine's Characters Category:Living Characters